


Sweet Coffee

by LadyPrincePyro



Series: Jumbled Thoughts, Tied With String - (Original Poetry) [14]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Coffee, Coffee Shop, Food, Gen, Original Poetry - Freeform, Poetry, Romance, Sweet, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 20:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12283851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPrincePyro/pseuds/LadyPrincePyro





	Sweet Coffee

You bought me a coffee in the Starbucks,

Insisted that No. Please, You'll Get This.

So I let you. After all,

Mother always taught me to respect the value

Of a Gentleman's genteel.

 

Our hands touched lightly around the cardboard sleeve.

It was awkward, a quick thing.

But strangely, I could still feel that tickle,

Far more than bumpy softness

Pressed under fingertips.

 

Is It Good? You asked me cautiously.

Silly, since I had ordered it. But you wondered

So I took a sip. Because

The aroma of caramel and cream

Was too important to ignore.

 

The white sweet froth on top, ah delicious!

Even though it made you chuckle,

I licked off my mustache.

Is It Good? You asked again

Our eyes meeting over the styrofoam lid.

 

The taste of coffee beans was spicy on my tongue.

Mixing with syrupy sticky sugars, warming my throat.

So I answered you. Of Course!

It's Simply Perfect, Thank You. To make you smile.

And I took another saccharine sip.

 

But I wondered if your lips were sweeter.


End file.
